The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of dahlia plant known by the varietal denomination `Rowendy`.
`Rowendy` is a product of a breeding and selection program in which the female and male parents were selected proprietary seedlings of my creation identified by numbers 881600 and 881602, respectively. The parents were descendants from the variety `Figaro`, a well known seed dahlia, which is regarded as a standard for flower form habit and leaf size, but having little or no similarity to the new variety. The new variety was asexually reproduced.